Conventionally, many oil-based cosmetics have been developed for lip cosmetics that enables providing glossy appearance when applied. On the other hand, when incorporating a colorant into the oils, the transparency of the oils per se is decreased.
Meanwhile, in order to impart watery feel to lips, oil-in-water emulsion lip cosmetics have also been developed. For example, it is known that a cosmetic composition comprising water, alkyl cellulose, C10-C26 alcohol, a certain ester, non-volatile oil, and a stabilizing agent provides such effects (Patent document 1). Whereas, such a cosmetic composition has a drawback in which glossy appearance of lips is not long-lasting along with losing (evaporating) the aqueous components.
Patent literature 1: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2013-537214